


[Podfic] predetermined rules of engagement

by Shmaylor



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Maria has always seen galaxies in Carol’s eyes.Day one, shake hands.Day two through for ever, shake the world.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] predetermined rules of engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [predetermined rules of engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892450) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> Created as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X. You can find the full anthology [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html)!

**Listen:**  
  
_(click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bCaptain%20Marvel%5d%20predetermined%20rules%20of%20engagement.mp3) for streaming if your browser doesn't support HTML 5, or right click to download)_

**Text:** [predetermined rules of engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892450)

 **Author:** [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 7 mins


End file.
